mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teslo
- 2= - 3= - 4= }} |-| Volt-o-meter= - 2= }} |-| Burnt▾= - 2= }} |-| Slimed= Clothing Exercise clothes= |-| Teacher= |-| |appear= Cookironi |last=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |gender= Male |color= Yellow |features= One eye Triangular lip Volt-O-Meter Electric tail |likes= Cookironis"Cookironi (episode) Jogging"Hot Lava Shower" Dancing"Electrorock" Ice cream"Hot Lava Shower" TentroIn "Murp Romp", the two are seen exercising together. |dislikes= Nixels Being burnt"Hot Lava Shower" HeightsHis character bio, and fear in Epic Comedy Adventure. |position= Leader Teacher Lookout |quote= "Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a light bulb!" |tribe = Electroids |voice=Tom Kenny |Color = #FFCC00 |game = Tail Strike (default) Electric Smash (level 5) Whiplash (level 10)}} |code = CH4AR8ED4UP}} Teslo is an Electroid Mixel. Description Personality Teslo is the most mature of his tribe, fitting him to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, he's the smartest and most serious. He treats his brothers like students, but he still cares for them very much. He also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when he jogs or wearing a mortarboard when he teaches lessons. His fear of heights is not helped by his habitat's location and he tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that his brothers secretly know about his fear, but they would never dare to tell him that they know. Physical Appearance Teslo is mostly yellow in color. He has a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head. On his lower jaw is a gold triangular structure that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth. He has a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, and a grey band separating them from his face. His body is short and stocky, and tapers down. His arms are yellow and widen out to pincer hands, they also have dark grey bands on the tops of them. His legs are light grey and short, while his feet are yellow and fairly tall, with two gold toes on each. He has a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. Abilities His tail can act as a taser, which he uses to whip enemies and shock them. It also has the ability to scale any surface. He can also light the end of it like a flashlight. Biography Early life Little is known about Teslo's early life. However, he somehow managed to gain a fear of heights and become the leader of the Electroids tribe at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He fought with the other Mixels over a single cookironi, eventually Maxing with Zaptor and Volectro to fight against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. In the end, the cookironi ends up breaking, but they spot a Nixel with a whole box of them, and end up giving chase. ("Cookironi") When coming back from a run, he ends up burning his mouth thanks to his drinking fountain being superheated from a lava clog. He ends up going to Vulk to complain, and then gets treated to ice cream to help his wound. ("Hot Lava Shower") He and the other Electroids seemingly attempted to sacrifice Krader, when in reality, they are preparing for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. The remaining Cragsters join in, and he suggests they "Mix it up a notch", and the two tribes Max. They then have a dance contest between the two of them. ("Electrorock") At a party, he calls over to Krader and Flain to come to the other side of the river, as his Volt-O-Meter is rating the party as "super fun". He is later seen attempting to hit a ballooñata. The party ends up literally crashed by a Mix, and his Volt-O-Meter decreases to "super lame". ("Murp") While teaching a lesson on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb to his brothers, the light bulb keeping the room lit ends up shattering. While his brothers prove futile in finding a replacement light bulb, he manages to find one, but has no idea how to reach it. He then thinks to use the Cubit that Volectro found, and the three of them Max, screwing in the light bulb. However, it does not have enough power, so he plugs into the outlet, flooding the room with light, and overloading the socket enough to shatter the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Light Bulb") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits At the annual Mix Festival, he notices that Zaptor has eaten all of the hamlogna sandwiches, so he declares that the other leaders come with him to go on a hamlogna sandwich run. This consequently saves him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forces him to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. He is the most apprehensive to climbing the mountain, but eventually manages to make it to the top and ends up Mixing with Flurr to stop a Nixel swarm; bringing color back to the festival, he frees the Mixels who had been infected by the Nixel plague created by Major Nixel. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures While exercising with Tentro in Mixel Park, he is covered in slime by the Scorpi & Glurt Murp. ("Murp Romp") Teslo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"You burnt my mouth!"'' - Teslo, Hot Lava Shower *''"How'zzzzzzz about we Mix it up a notch?"'' - Teslo, Electrorock *''"Hurry up, guys! My volt-o-meter is reading this barbecue party at... zzzzzuper funzzzzzz!"'' - Teslo, Murp *''"Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids, request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a hamlogna sandwich run."'' - Teslo, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"I’m scared…"'' - Teslo, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Teslo was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 54 pieces. In-Booklet code Teslo's in-booklet code is CH4AR8ED4UP, which is ChargedUp when decoded. Background Information *He is one of three Series 1 Mixels to include a Nixel in his set. *His name is a play on the electric circuit transformers called "tesla coils", which in turn are named after the late inventor and electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. *In various media, his name is often used for Zaptor and vice versa. *He is similar to Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. Just like Peepers, he is cycloptic, short, has a lightning motif, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. However, Teslo's voice is slightly less higher-pitched and a bit more raspy than Peepers'. *Teslo was originally going to be almost completely one shade of yellow, and his tail was not as visible as in his modern artwork. His tail also looked like a zapper, as he was holding it. Trivia *Teslo is the leader of the Electroids because he was chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. This was confirmed in Epic Comedy Adventure. *He is the only cycloptic leader of Series 1. *He has the least amount of pieces out of the Electroids. **Even though he comes with a Nixel, Teslo is made up of the least amount of pieces of all the Mixels, at 44 pieces. That's one away from Zorch and Globert, who are both made up of 45 pieces. *He is the shortest of the Electroids. *He is the only Electroid to have an opening mouth in his LEGO form. *In his LEGO form, his triangular lip is outside of his mouth, while in his cartoon form, it is inside of his mouth. *He is the only Electroid without an accent of some sort. *He has a Volt-o-meter on his back, which measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Murp. It only exists in the cartoon, and is not available on his LEGO set. However, it is absent in almost all episodes. It is possibly covered by a hatch when not in use. *He has a tail which he normally uses to fight Nixels with, but he can also use as it a flashlight. He is the only Series 1 Mixel to have a tail. In his LEGO set, he is meant to hold his tail like a hose. *Even though he does not include a jointed tail, Teslo's tail has managed to be the most flexible out of any tail in the sets so far. Also, he is the first Mixel with a tail. *He and Tentro exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. *He can only Mix with Flain, Zorch and Zaptor in LEGO form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Light Bulb *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure *Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Others *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Electric Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Elemental tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Smart Mixels